


Pure Fire

by DustySoul



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Genderqueer Character, Makeup, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy does Matt's makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after the named after a lipstick color. (Because how could I resist?)
> 
> Fills these two prompts:  
> https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=973013#cmt973013  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=5019336#cmt5019336

As far as Matt is concerned, she won the room mate lottery. Foggy is also Hell’s Kitchen born and raised and, if it wasn’t for their radically different styles each of their genuinely meant persuasive essays could have been written by the other.

And, of course, there’s the whole gender thing. Figuring out something like that in the middle of law school is basically a recipe for disaster. Except when your room mate and best friend tells you he’s trans too.

“Non-Binary. Kind of like a transgender sect. Yeah. He, him, his is fine, by the way. I’m not really bothered.”

“No?”

“Nope. What about you?”

“Oh. Um. I guess I never thought about it that much before.”

“No?”

“Never really had the chance.” Matt shrugs, “Just been really busy I guess. Trying to succeed in the foster system. Trying to succeed while _disabled_ in the foster system. It didn’t leave me a lot of room to figure myself out.”

“Well… Think about it. Try some stuff out. See where it leads you.”

“Yeah. Um. Can… Can I start with… you calling me ‘she’ and ‘her’. When it’s just us, I mean.”

“Sure thing, done.”

 

 

“It’s stupid.”

“Nothing having to do with self discovery is ‘stupid’ if anything is ‘stupid’ in the first place.”

“Foggy, you know what I mean.”

“That your embarrassed?”

“I’m n- okay. I am. I’m embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. What ever it is, I’ll do it to. You won’t be alone.”

Matt takes a deep breath. “Do my makeup.”

“Sure.”

“I don’t have makeup.”

“I do. What’s you’re favorite color?”

“… Red.”

Foggy hums, “Good color.”

 

 

Matt sits at the edge of her bed, swinging her feet out in front of her. She listens to Foggy rummage around in his things setting little tubes and bottles and compacts next to Matt on the bed spread.

“Where did you get these?”

“Some of it’s my mom’s old stuff. Most of it I bought at dollar stores or Target.”

Matt mulls over just walking into a store and buying makeup.

“Do most people think you’re a guy?”

“Yep.”

“Does that make it weird?”

“Sure does. I like to stop in around Halloween. It makes it a little easier. But mostly I just do what I want.”

Matt smiles.

Foggy’s apparently gathered all the things he needs, as he takes a seat on his bed facing Matt. “So,” He says, “There are a couple ways to do makeup. One is “natural” where you try to make it look like you're not wearing makeup-”

“Why?”

Foggy shrugs, “I don’t know. There’s a lot of feminist writing about why it’s such a wide spread thing. But I don’t know any women who like the style the best So. I shurgged.”

“Anyway,” Foggy goes back to his list, “There’s also an understated look, the ‘make-up’ mean, and then very levels of over the topped-ness.”

“Okay…”

“What would you like?”

“Oh. Um, what do you think would look best on me?”

“The point of makeup is to look best on you. But when I decide how made up I want to look I usually base on my mood or on what I’ll be doing later. Like if we’re going to a bar I’ll put on something a little more ostentatious.”

“Can you just… go for it?”

“Sure thing.”

Foggy picks up one of the objects on the bed. “I’m going to start with foundation. This stuff’s a liquid and it’s a little cold.”

He rubs it on Matt’s face: a little on her cheeks, down the bridge of her nose, across her forehead, and on her chin.

“It smells nice.” It's fresh and clean. It smells chemical, but not in the bad, over powerful way she's used to things smelling chemical. It's faint and warm. It reminds her of a dewy spring morning, like wet grass. It has a nice flow across her skin too, not to oily feeling and not too sticky. It's almost like what satin might feel like it if was bottled.

“It does. Anyway, there’s a way to do it that changes the look of your bone structure but I’ve never been able to get it right.”

“Why not?”

“Don’t know. It always turns out really orange. Someone told me that that meant I was using the wrong brushes.”

“Brushes?”

“Most people put makeup on with brushes. I think cotton balls and fingers are fine. Much less of a hassle, too.”

Matt hums. She prefers Foggy's fingers to what she remembers of the course sensation of brushes.

Foggy rubs the foundation he already applied further into Matt’s skin. The scent changes in some hard to describe way. It becomes more apart of the smell of her skin, a scent she can't usually pick out among the rest of the aromas in a room.

“So I’m going to give you a red lip and a black cat eye?”

“What?”

“Red lip stick, and black eye liner in this style called a ‘cat eye’.”

“Why’s it called that?”

Foggy stops in his work. “I actually don’t know.”

He finishes up with Matt’s skin and goes for a lip stick. “I’m comparing the colors I have now. I have a glittery red, a matt red, and a glossy red.”

He hums, and after a few moments of contemplation says, “I think the glossy one is going to have too much shine. I’m going to give you the glittery one.”

“Glittery?”

“Not like the big jars of the stuff in kindergarten. It’s more understated than that.”

Matt laughs.

“Don’t do that. Pucker your lips like a fish.”

Foggy applies the lip stick. It's texture is surprisingly similar to that of a crayon. 

"It's waxy." It smells fruity and spicy, but not like it's trying to be either of those things. It's rich and sharp, a nice complement to the soft velvet of the foundation.

“That's the just the brand. I think it helps it hold it's shape. Now mash your lips together.”

“Why?”

“It evens out the spread, I think. Now I’m just going to follow the shape of your lips a little better. I think most people use a special pencil for this, but I’ve never been bothered.”

It doesn't take like much of anything either. Which is probably good, since women disgust most of it, or something.

“Alright. Lips done. This is liquid eye liner. Again, it’s cold. Close your eyes and I’m going to pull at the side of your eyes.”

“Why?”

“It makes applying it way, way easier.”

“I could learn to do this for myself.”

“Probably. I mean. I’ll give you some of my stuff. And this is pretty simple.” Foggy says while putting eyeliner on Matt, “Eye shadow is much more complicated.”

Matt hums.

“The last thing is blush."

Here's where the cotton ball comes in. It's feathery and dry when it dances across Matt's face. It too, has a smell. It's a little bit like dust. It's like what sunshine might smell like, bright and barely there. It's easily forgettable, easy to loose track off.

"Alright, I’m done.”

“All the scents are so subtle." Matt says wonderingly, "What do I look like?”

“Like Matt, but with makeup.”

Matt rolls his eyes, “Come on, Foggy.”

“You look pretty.”

“Yeah?”

“Very. Red’s a good color on you.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
